ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Spider-Man (MCU Movie Series)
Sony ''and ''Marvel have finally made an agreement to work for Spider-Man films together. Andrew Garfield will no longer be in the franchise. The companies plan to have this; Sony works on the profit and merchandise along with the containment rights and Marvel works on making the story, hiring the actor, and working on how Spider-Man will fit in to the Avengers. He will appear in The Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 ''and ''The Avengers: Infinity War Part 2, however he will have movies where heroes from the team will be there for him. He will be featured in Captain America: Civil War. Dylan O'Brien ''was hired for the role of the Wall Crawler. ''Marvel ''has hired ''Shane Black, the director who wrote Iron Man 3, to direct the first 3 films of the saga. And then the last 2 films will be directed by Anthony Russo. In a red carpet interview in 2016, there was a premiere for Captain America: Civil War, where they also announced the first Spider-Man film to be released in 2017. Dylan O'Brien, along with the cast of Captain America: Civil War and the cast of The Ultimate Spider-Man, has stated that the movies will have more Spider-Man action, NOT too many villains, will "treat Venom with respect this time" after what Sam Raimi ''made a mistake on, will have heroes by his side for most of the movies, a different love interest for Peter Parker for the first film, and have Uncle Ben play a bigger role in the franchise! It will not feature the origin story of Spider-Man. After the end of ''The Avengers Series, it will focus on the younger heroes such as Power Man, Daredevil, Spider-Man, Captain Marvel, and Moon Knight! Role In'' Captain America: Civil War'' Story After the events of The Avengers: Age Of Ultron, the collective governments come to a point where they want to set a law on superheroes being out on the streets such as the vigilantes including Spider-Man, Daredevil, Power Man, Jessica Jones, Daredevil, Iron Fist, and Black Panther, as well as the Avengers team. Tony Stark wants to repay humanity with a respect and repent the sins he has committed with creating Ultron. Tony joins the Superhuman Registration Act and talks to heroes like Black Panther, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, and Jessica Jones to join the act. Steve Rogers, now wanted by SHIELD and it's new director, Maria Hill, creates an "Anti-Registration" because he believes in fighting for the world by himself. He creates a team and this causes more tension between the former heroes, starting an epic battle between the two teams. Spider-Man's Role Spider-Man is a street-leveled superhero as well as Luke Cage, Black Panther, Jessica Jones, etc. He has fought many villains and lives up to his name by being a superhero his Uncle Ben died his words with when Peter was only 14 years old. Now as a 16 year old, Peter looks up to the Avengers and villains such as Sandman, Hydro, Chameleon, and Venom are name-dropped of villains he fought in the past. Spider-Man, looking up to Iron Man as a huge success in business, joins the Pro-Registration and he tells Peter to spill out his identity to the world and that advertises for the registration act, which begins the Civil War between Iron Man and Captain America. Spider-Man, noticing that Iron Man is using him, physically fights with him and joins Captain America's side.